Opportunities
by Cursed-Melody
Summary: AU Losing her memories was bad enough, but Sakura has to dealing with six guys that are trying to make her his own at any cost. Now she has no idea who to believe in the web of lies and deception that they are weaving around her.
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Naruto, unless a miracle happens. Which I highly doubt will since I have prayed for years but nothing happened. Sob. Oh well, at least I can write about them. Sniffle. Author blows nose. Anyways Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This will probably end up to be a three chapter fic.

Title: Opportunities: Part 1 

Chapter 1: Realization

Setting: This is an AU fic. Sakura's in twelfth grade at Leaf Academy

Pairings: SakuraxSasuskeNarutoItachiSaiGaaraNeji

Plot: Sakura lost her memories in an accident. And with that gone, her housemates have so many opportunities for deception, lies, fighting, and trying to capture an ignorant girl's heart.

_

* * *

_

'Ugh. My head hurts.' A pink haired girl clutched her head as she became aware of a throbbing pain in her head. She looked around confused at the surroundings that she couldn't place in her mind. She was on a couch in what seemed like a living room. 'Where the hell am I?'

A group of people were surrounding her, though most of them where hiding it, they where all worried about her. They were relieved when the pink haired girl woke up. 'And who are they?'

"You're finally awake Sakura-Chan! I was worried that you were going to sleep forever!" A blond, blue-eyed male yelled before engulfing her in a bear hug. Sakura, the name of the lovely emerald-eyed maiden, was surprised at being hugged, but that quickly turned to panic as she began to choke. Sakura's pale face was swiftly changing to an interesting color, as her access to oxygen was continuing to be cut off.

"Hey, why did you do that bastard!" The blond from before yelled, when the so called 'bastard' yanked him back from his beloved Sakura-Chan.

"You were choking her dobe." The 'bastard' that was wearing an annoyed expression stated bluntly.

"Oh. Sorry Sakura-Chan." The nervous blond scratched the back of his head worried, while bracing himself for one of the female's infamous punches. After, a few seconds he blinked staring at Sakura. She stared back curiously at his. After a few more seconds that it took for his brain to process that she wasn't going to hit him, he began panicking. "Guys, there's something wrong with Sakura-Chan! She's not acting like herself! Neji, you're a doctor right? FIX HER!" The blond yelled, shaking Neji buy his shirt.

"I'm not a doctor Naruto. I'm just from a clan that has produced some of the best doctors there are." Neji said while trying to get away from the over-reacting male.

"Who cares, just fix her." Naruto stopped shaking the white-eyed man in exchange for shaking Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU CAN, CAN YOU FIX YOURSELF? PLEASE, DON'T DIE ON ME. I DON'T THINK I CAN L-"

"Stop it idiot. You're making her dizzy." A certain person with red hair and the character love tattooed on his head said placing his hand firmly on his shoulder. Naruto stopped and started saying his apologies. When Naruto calmed down, everyone waited as Sakura got over her dizzy spell. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Who's Sakura?" At those two words, (three if you count who's is as two words) the horrifying revelation of Sakura's current condition fell upon the group of men. They all froze staring horrified at Sakura. The girl returned their gazes curiously unaware of the reason of their shock. The reason however was the only thing was the running through the seven other people in the rooms mind.

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired girl that managed to worm her way into each of their hearts, the only person in the whole world who could soften the 'cold-hearted bastards', the short girl who was the only girl that hated their guts at first sight, the girl that reeked of innocence so much that a chorus of angels sang when she was born, the girl that was the enemy of all the Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Itachi, Sai, and numerous other male's fan clubs, the smart girl who was one of the densest people they knew, the only girl that could insult them and get away with it, the girl who all of them had slowly fallen in love with, had amnesia.

Duh dun dun. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

Of course the men were disappointed when they first realized that Sakura wouldn't remember them. But that all disappeared as they realized the possibilities that her condition gave them. Their evil minds started plotting right away. So let's go hop on the bus and see what they have in mind, for our sweet little cherry blossom.

**Neji's mind **

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Sakura lost her memories. Now she'll forget the beautiful moments we shared together." Inner Neji wept. "Like the time we danced at the dance, but of course the stupid bastard Sasuke just _had_ to cut into it. Then that dumb, moronic, idiot just had to spill punch on my brand new suit. I can't believe they even let all those horrible, ugly, weak, pathetic…" (Please excuse the pause, but a brief intermission is needed while Inner Neji has a little tantrum and does and says things that aren't appropriated for our precious readers.)

"Well at least she won't remember them either." The inner self said trying to comfort himself, then continued saying other things about the people he dubbed as 'stupid-bastards-and-idiots-who-should-know-they-had-no-chance-with-Sakura-when-they-knew-she-liked-him-the-best.' This went on for several minutes when Inner Neji suddenly stopped mid-rant as a light bulb lit above his head.

'_She won't remember them either.'_ The words appeared like magic floating across Neji's mind in big floating letters in size 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,

000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000… font.

"She won't remember any of those stupid-bastards-and-idiots-who-should-know-they-had-no-chance-with-Sakura-when-they-knew-she-liked-him-the-best too. Which means that this is the perfect chance to make Sakura-Chan mine once and for all. By the time she regains her memories, she'll be so in love with me that she won't care that I lied to her. I'm such a genius, no wonder they call me a prodigy." Inner Neji cackled. And chuckled. And don't forget gloated, at the genius of his plan.

"Mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…….."

Interesting, now let's why don't you all look in at the screen to see how Neji was acting on the outside when Inner-Neji was plotting while I drive to the next person on the tour….

Neji was frowning watching the blossom with pale white eyes. While inside his mind his Sakura crazed inner self plotted. The frown disappeared in place of a smirk as the inner self finally figured out a plan.

**Naruto **

"Why? Why?" Inner-Naruto sobbed. A spotlight was shining on Inner-Naruto while a salty puddle was slowly forming underneath him.

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY? Why did it have to be Sakura-Chan. Why couldn't it be one of those stupid bastards that lost their memories instead of Sakura?"

"Don't cry Naruto. Our precious Sakura-Chan losing her memories isn't that bad of a thing. It gives us lots of possibilities." Another person came to stand in front of Inner-Naruto. The person was the exact replica of Naruto, but a little darker looking. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue, and the whiskers were darker than Inner-Naruto's.

"IT IS NOT FAIR. NOW SAKURA WILL PROBABLY NEVER REMEMBER ME, AND SHE WILL BE BRAIN WASHED BY THE BASTARDS." Inner-Naruto shouted from his puddle of tears which now a pool of tears. The Naruto-replica's eyebrow twitch with annoyance at being ignored.

"Stop crying you crybaby and listen to me." The Naruto-replica demanded. Inner-Naruto seemed to not hear the replica as he continued to show his sorrow by leaking salty liquid out of his eyes. The Naruto-replica had enough with being annoyed, so he did the first thing that pop into his head. He kicked Naruto in the head.

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH! Why did you hit me?" A teary eyed Inner-Naruto demanded.

"Well if you just paid attention to me, I wouldn't have hit you." The Naruto-replica smirked.

Inner-Naruto just glared at the Naruto-replica for several minutes. Then Inner-Naruto's face turned into a confused, but adorable expression. "Hey, who are you anyways?"

The Naruto-replica face faulted, and hit his head on a magic wall that just appeared with the most powerful magic there was. A power everyone has, and is the thing that's makes this story possible, along with the other of millions of stories in the world. _Imagination._ (People on the tour bus goes round and round. I mean, the people on the bus goes: Oooooooohh. Aaaaahhh.)

Anyways back to the conversation. "Let's just say I'm a part of you. The eviler and more perverted side." He smirked again looking at Inner-Naruto's bewilder expression. "And smarter too."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I have an idea." The Naruto-replica continued ignoring his remark.

"What is it?" Inner-Naruto asked curiously forgetting that he just insulted him. The Naruto-replica rolled his eyes at his short attention span. "Do you know a way to get Sakura-Chan's memories back?" His bright blue eyes were shining with hope.

"No, but I know how you can get Sakura for us." The Naruto-replica looked at Inner-Naruto's hopeful and excited look. The replica smirked knowing that Inner-Naruto would do everything he told him. "So listen, here is the plan…"

"We'll just leave those two to their planning. Next we will travel into the mind of Uchiha Itachi. Everyone please keep you legs and arms in the vehicle at all times." CRASH! The lights suddenly went out. "It seems like we have hit a road block. Please remain in your seats while we-"

Screaming echoed throughout all of the bus.

"Get out of my mind." A bloody Itachi with a murderous look in his eye appeared just as the lights turned back on.

Gulp. "Wellthisistheendofthetour.Ihopeyouenjoyedyourride.Pleaseexitontheright." The bus driver shouted while running away. After staring at the trail of dust left behind, the others begin running away too.

"It seems like we don't have the privilege of viewing Itachi's plotting. And our bus has been broken. So I'm sorry to say, we aren't able to visit anybody else. But don't worry we will get a new one as soon as possible. We just have to settle for viewing them by our hidden cameras."

'Who's Sakura?' The question hung in the room. But slowly the atmosphere relaxed a bit as the men in the room started smirking. Sakura looked around at the group surrounding her confused. Finally fed up with the silence she said, "Can you tell me who Sakura is and who are all of you?"

The men in the room exchanged glances. Some questioning each other while others were threats. Naruto spoke up for the group starting to explain some things to pink-haired girl. "Sorry. We didn't know you had amnesia, but don't worry we'll help you remember everything you need to know." Giving Sakura a foxy reassuring grin he continued. "Your name is Haruno Sakura. I'm Umazaki Naruto your best friend."

Sakura gave Naruto a small smile in return for his. The smile from the girl broke the ice, and everyone began to relax. A red-haired person in the group picked up were Naruto left off. "My name is Gaara. You are 17 years old and go to Leaf Academy ."

"Right now Sakura you are trying to become a doctor. You skipped a grade so you are in twelfth grade. I help you study; I guess you can call me your tutor. And like the idiot said before, my name is Neji." He continued.

"Sai. I'm your roommate. And he's Uchiha Itachi," Sai jerked a hand at the man with black eyes and long raven colored hair. "your other roommate."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Your classmate." The 'bastard' whose name was evidently Sasuke offered.

Sakura's furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "So let me get this straight. My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm seventeen. I go to Leaf Academy and am in the twelfth grade?"

"That's right Sakura-Chan. And don't worry. I promise that we will all take care of you until you get your memories back." Naruto told her smiling darkly at the last thought.


	2. A Brief History

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: Never mind to the people who read the note from the previous chapter about this story being only three chapters. I think it's going to be longer if I'm going to fit all the fluff into the story.

Chapter Two: A Brief History

* * *

Leaf Academy. A prestigious school, Leaf Academy taught every single grade. From preschool to college, they had dorms for students who wanted to stay there. When Leaf was built the architecture tried to make it as homely as possible to help comfort younger children that were sent to live there. The dorms were built like regular houses, and they grouped together students of every age and gender to try to make a family. The dorms were two story houses; there were roughly three rooms in each, with one big kitchen, one living room, a garden, and several bathrooms in each. Every house had at least one college student in the house, and other people. 

Of course not everyone agreed with this plan, so there were exceptions for people who wanted to live with only people there own age. And of course not member of a respected clan wouldn't live with little children. So in one of the houses lived only people older than sixteen. The people, who were fortune enough to live there, were only the 'hottest' people on campus. The house were these people lived was dubbed the "house where all the sexiest and hottest guys lived"a.k.a. h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l.. Everyday outside this house fan girls along with numerous fan boys surrounded it in every directions.

To be fair for the position where the fans girls and boys would stand, every fan had a number, and they rotated each day so everyone would have a different position. Except for the popular people, the popular people were _always_ in the front. The occupants of the house loathed this for one reason; the most popular people in the school were always the bitchiest, snobbiest, richest, sluttiest, most superficial, people in the school. Well mostly anyways. Living in the house where Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Umazaki Naruto, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Sai. There were two people per room in their three room house.

But a certain pink-haired girl came to the school of the middle of a term. All the rooms were booked, but the head of the school was the girl's aunt. At the time she was angered at the h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l. dorm for a prank that was pulled by an energetic blond student. So she put Sakura in the h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l. dorm. Sakura was infamous for her temper and her power packed punches. So according to the head mistress, she was killing three birds with one stone, she found a place for niece to stay, was punishing Naruto, and she figured it was good practice for the cold-hearted-bastards in the house to get used to living with a girl. So Sakura moved in. Itachi and Sai shared the biggest room, so Sakura roomed with them.

Why didn't someone sleep on the couch? Well there seemed to be a sort of curse on it. The details are vague since none of the people who lived in the h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l. dorm would talk about it much. But with some information from some fan girls and boys who were spying on the dorm. The couch seemed to give any one who sat on laid on it horrible bed hair that wouldn't go back to normal, serious back pains, and horrible nightmares about couches becoming alive and taking over the world. So that's why no one slept on the couch.

At first when Sakura met the occupants of the h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l. dorm, some of them hated her. But that was in the evening. When morning came Sakura came outside to meet the crowds of fan girls waiting outside. There is something you should know. That morning Sakura was P-I-S-S-E-D, Pissed. With capital letters. She had several reasons to be, she didn't get enough sleep, she had to stay in a room with two bastards, her housemates were_ very_ annoying, she didn't know where her first class was, she woke up to an idiot screaming, and she was late. So the girl was oh-so pissed off, and one of the things she didn't want to face then was a crowd of fan girls and boys who worshipped stupid bastards.

So what did she do? Sakura huffed and she puffed and she blew the fan girls away. Just kidding.

_Flashback_

'I hate those fucking bastards.' The fuming pink-haired girl thought as she raced through the house trying to get to her first class. 'I can't believe Aunty Tsunade put me with them.'

Sakura reached the front door and yanked it open. A big mistake. When the door was open, she was met with, according to her, a blast of shrieking banshees and unidentified flying objects thrown at her.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"MARRY ME ITACHI!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST SAI!"

"GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

"LET ME BE YOUR BITCH NEJI!"

"YOU'RE THE COOLEST NARUTO!"

Needless to say Sakura's mood did not improve by this. Instead she grew angrier, and angrier, and angrier, and angrier.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SLUTS! YOU'RE JUST WASTING YOUR TIME WORSHIPPING THOSE BASTARDS WHILE YOU COULD BE DOING SOMETHING BETTER WITH YOUR LIFE! THEY WILL NEVER LIKE YOU AND IF YOU DO THIS IT'LL MAKE THEM HATE YOU EVEN MORE!"

"Hey, what do you know? You're just a dumb bitch with a large forehead who doesn't know what you're talking about." A fan girl number 73 said.

"Yeah." Other people agreed.

"You know she seems familiar." Fan girl number 101 remarked to the person next to her.

"Argh! I don't fucking care! Just get out of my way!" Sakura shouted frustrated.

"We're not going to move and there's nothing you can do about it." The fan girl replied smugly. Wrong answer. The normally happy emerald eyes of the girl turned red and she suddenly sprouted bull horns.

"I recognize her now," Fan girl number 101 exclaimed excitedly. "She was in my fifth grade class. Once a girl tried to bully her, so she attacked the girl. The girl went to the hospital with three broken ribs, a broke arm, a concussion, a black eye, and a phobia of the color pink."

There was silence after everyone heard fan girl's number 101's comment. A stray breeze blew by as the information processed through their thick heads.

"I'll give you five seconds to leave before I do something drastic." A red eyed Sakura hissed dangerously. "Five."

"Four."

"Thr-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN AWAY THERE IS A CRAZY HOMOICIDE RUNNING AROUND!"

"HELP ME ITACHI!"

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

"STAMPEDE!"

Fan girls were running around everywhere. To the left, to the right, towards the school towards the gyms, even towards heaven. Inside the house the men watched impressed at the sight of their pink-haired roommate managing to do in five minutes what they tried to do for about a decade.

"Maybe she isn't that bad after all." One of them remarked. "Let's keep her."

_End of Flashback_

The fan girls stayed away after that. No one wanted to risk messing up there faces when there would be plenty of other places to ambush the bishounens. But that was in the past, and we will go back to the present now.

The cherry blossom was currently laying on a couch in the living room, with her other house mates. But they had classes, so one by one they would drift away. Tsunade, the head mistress, heard about her dear niece's condition and excused her from classes until she was ready to go back. So Sakura would be the only one in house all alone. But luckily, Tsunade wouldn't leave her niece defenseless for the whole day, so while she had business to attend to, she let her housemates too skip class. So it turned out they didn't drift away after all, and she wouldn't be alone.

"You must be hungry Sakura, why don't I bring you to the kitchen to eat?" Itachi said offering Sakura his smooth hand with a fluid motion.

"Thanks….Itachi, right?" Sakura asked as he pulled her up from the couch oblivious to the angered looks directed at him. He nodded in reply to her question.

"I'll make you your favorite breakfast Sakura." Naruto offered staring with eyes that were usually calm and collected than before. Everyone was staring at Naruto in surprise. Right now he was standing calmly and looked very different than his usual energetic self. Usually he radiated a presence filled with restless energy just waiting to be let out, but right now it was like a grown mature man. I bet you're wishing now that we stayed to watch him plotting.

"Knowing the dobe, he'll just burn the food." Sasuke snorted after they got over their shock. "I'll make it."

"All you know how to make is rice balls." Neji scoffed. "I'll make it."

"How about we go out to eat?" Gaara suggested. Since no one could cook that well in the house, and Gaara's suggestion was a good one. They all went out to eat.

If any fan girl or guy heard this conversation, they would be in the hospital right now having fainted from shock. Usually, the most members of the h.w.a.t.s.a.h.g.l. dorm used a grunt and one-word communication. But they weren't here, and Sakura lost her memory so no one fainted.

So where? Well of course they went to the place they always went. It was a place where no fan girl or boy could step into if she/he found it. It was called Ichiraku, a dingy place in the shady part of the Konoha. It was hard to find. For it had no sign and it was crammed between two other crumbling buildings. Usually, only thugs and drunks went to that place. Naruto had found it in his youth and loved the ramen there that had a special ingredient that no one else had.

As Naruto came to know his housemates better, he brang them along with him to Ichiraku. Slowly over time, Ichiraku became a regular place for them to go to. So there they went. Hand in hand down the yellow brick ro-. Wait, never mind wrong story. So there they went down the dark allies. Each discreetly pushing and shoving each other to try to walk next to the pink haired blossom.

"Where are we going?" Sakura questioned Gaara looking at him with bright curious eyes.

"Ichiraku. It's just around this corner." Gaara stated seeming to look ahead, but was watching her from the edges of his eyes.

'_OMG! She's just sooooo cute when she's acts like that. I just want to squeeze the life out of her. I wouldn't mind if lost her memory forever!' _The perverted Inner Gaara squealed.

'What are you talking about? Part of the reason we love Sakura is her old personality.' The sensible chibi Inner Gaara argued hugging his teddy bear.

'_Oh right. Forget what I said then.' _

"Hey we're here." Naruto said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the restaurant.

The few people who were in there looked up curiously to see who would come into there at this time at day. When they saw that it was just Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke who regularly came to Ichiraku, they just went back to what they were doing. That all sat at one long table with Sakura sitting between, Naruto and Sasuke. The waitress drifted over and placed down the groups' usual orders and went back behind the counter to continue to read her magazine.

"How the food Sakura?" Itachi asked smoothly in his deep velvety voice.

"It's delicious!" The girl announced cheerfully. "How come the waitress knew what we wanted?"

"We come here all the time." The onyx-haired guy on her right told her.

"Really? Like on dates?" She asked curiously.

"…"


End file.
